when the stars and moon align
by SkinnyJeansNLattes
Summary: he's the star with a dim light. she's the moon with a lot of light left. "I've seen the way you look at me." (R5 & O/C)
1. CHAPTER 1: SMILE

A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while, I went to a concert for R5 (IT WAS AMAZING) and was inspired to write this story! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FROM THIS PLOT and MY OWN CHARACTERS. (I've never been to a meet and greet so excuse the incorrect details?)

I am doing this in the present tense for some reason... I don't know.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: SMILE**

Its October and nearly all of the leaves on the deciduous trees have turned a deep wine colour. I was watching a pile of leaves, as the wind was picking them up, swirling around my shoes and making crunching noises as I stepped on them. It was almost time for the concert.

Finally. After years of waiting, I finally get to meet them.

I draw closer to the sounds of excited teenage girls and the faint tinny sound of phones playing 'All Night' and the sight of air guitars and drums. I could smell the overwhelming amount of perfume they secretly borrowed from their mothers, something I know all too well.

"TRIN!" A loud shriek came from the front of the queue. "I'm at the front, quick!"

I walked briskly towards the front and I am greeted by a fierce redhead with eyes that gleamed like stars.

"Hey Clarissa, sorry I'm la-"

"Don't worry, besides you look FABULOUS Daarling!" Clarissa interrupts me, sporting a posh accent. We laugh and hug each other.

"I'm really excited Clar, we finally get to meet them, even if it's just for a second!" I admit excitedly, my curled hair bounces around my waist, like ringlets of melted chocolate.

"I know. I'm wondering if Rocky is into redheads..." Clarissa wonders, as goes into sing-song, she twirls her hair and giggles.

As the last 20 minutes passes by, it was finally 4pm, the screams grow louder and the crowd grows larger. Fans with homemade shirts, fans with more skin than clothes, fans with excitement and buzz and fans with experience show up for the Meet and Greet.

The doors open and I am being pushed through the door whilst showing my ticket to the ticket woman.

* * *

It's dark, and the room is packed with excitement, anxiety and sweat. It's only just the M&G and already people are on social media. I hear the sounds of cameras go off, the chatter of young girls wondering if one of them will notice her, the smell of even more perfume added on, seriously, how did they sneak that in? I could feel the excitement burst through my veins and I felt like I was a young girl again, attending her first concert, excited and happy in the front row. It was almost time to see them.

"HEY GUYS!" The lights flash on, a flash of blonde runs into the room, flashing teeth and flashing smiles at us. All of them come in one by one waving at us as we wave back at them

"What's up guys!" Rocky booms across the room, everyone falls silent.

"OH MY GOD ITS ROCKY!" Clarissa grips onto my arm and her eyes widen to the size of the moon the moment she hears his voice. The majority of the room laughs, including Rocky himself. I elbow her playfully as she blushes a deep red and Rocky winks at her causing her to hide in her hair. She obviously forgotten she's in the front row.

"Wait, why isn't Ross laughing?" A few other girls look concerned and point it out.

"Yeah, he hasn't been smiling in his M&G's and stuff lately, I hope that doesn't happen to mine!" Well that was rude.

"We are so excited to be here and welcome to the Meet and Greet!" Riker says after the laughter subsides and to cover up the mumurs.

"Everyone make a line by here and enjoy!" Mark shouts as we obey his instructions.

Surprisingly, we are last. In the QUEUE. THE VERY LONG QUEUE. Thanks to Clarissa because she sits still for an extra 10 seconds after everyone else left because Rocky winked at her.

"CLARISSA HELENA WRIGHT GET YOUR ASS UP AND MOVE!" She moves... more like she falls off.

* * *

"Should I pout? Maybe Smile? Or maybe kiss Rocky's cheek? Oh maybe I'll go on his back!" Clarissa drones on and on about what pose, who will stand next to who, if her shirt is too creased or too try hard.

"Yeah sure." I reply, hoping she would shut up.

"Are you even listening?" She glares at me. So I push her hair in her face (she hates it when I do that) We laugh loudly and get a few stares.

"Clarissa, you look wonderful and to be honest, if Rocky is the only one in the picture, you wouldn't even care." I say while she nods her head admittedly.

I glance at her outfit, consisting of a black crop top with lace detailing and high waisted blue jeans that are ripped, a silver necklace with a lightening bolt on and a leather jacket on which matches her leather ankle boots, she straightened her usually curly hair, and has a dramatic smokey eye with a pure red lipstick on. Clarissa is always one for drama and attention, and indeed she receives it.

"Last check, let me check if everything is okay with us." She analyses my outfit. Its very autumnal and casual, I'm wearing a grey halter neck sleeveless shirt with the gold R5 pick necklace on top and a black choker with a golden 't'. I also have dark grey ripped jeans and a red and black flannel shirt around my waist with matte black chelsea boots that have a gold zip at the side . My long dark hair is curled and showcases my recently done ombre from Dark brown to a light coppery brown shade on the bottom third of my hair. My makeup is neutral and gold with a perfect cat eyeliner (which took 15 minutes, that's why I was late) and I have a dark wine coloured lipstick on (which Clarissa made me buy after a long argument in the shop). I look pretty decent, compared to some of the girls here.

"Clarissa...?" I begin to feel concerned as she smiles weirdly.

"Trin, you look like a million bucks," She says "Ugh. Could you at least smile for a change?" I smile cheekily at her remark, and she mimicks me back.

The room is once again filled with the excited fangirls who exit the queue happy and showing everyone what pose they did with who. Its a lovely atmosphere because we all have a mutual interest: them.

"NEXT!" Mark shouts at us, after the group before us have left, they wave at the band and giggle as they walk away.

"Oh my god I am not emotionally prepared for this." I think, anxious to meet them.

"Don't worry, we're not that scary actually." Someone replies. I look up and smile awkwardly. I definitely said that out loud.

IT WAS RYDEL OH MY GOOD LORD.

I laugh and scratch the back of my neck sheepishly. Great job.

"Hi! I'm Clarissa, and this is Trin. We are so excited to have met you guys!" Clarissa smiles brightly and fills the gap, she knows how to deal with things like this.

"Hey, it's that girl who likes you!" Rydel says to Rocky, whilst elbowing his ribs and giggling. Everyone laughs.

"Oh, is that still a thing?" Its Clarissa's turn to be embarrassed.

"Come on guys, you have a minute!" Mark tells them, they sigh and continue talking to us, clearly ignoring him.

"So, is this your first meet and greet? Because I would've remembered you guys!" Riker continues, mostly talking to Clarissa.

That's the thing. Clarissa is the Sun, shining for everyone, providing light to those who need it. She's happy and confident. I'm the Moon, following her, reflecting some of her light back, I'm small and calm and quiet and scared. Everything I want to NOT be.

Clarissa is days by the beach, sand in your toes, splashes in the sea and laughing for hours.

I'm days inside, reading books, hiding in sweaters, sitting by the rain and quiet whispers.

"Nice necklace," Ross says and laughs in irony "where did you get in from?"

I hold my gold R5 necklace and examine it closely, humming.

"Well I listen to a band, they're okay, okay enough for me to buy some of their merch. The lead singer is not too bad." I reply back playfully whilst shrugging my shoulders which causes my hair to twirl around my back. His mouth breaks into the biggest smile you could've ever imagined. Teeth and all.

He smiled at me. I made someone happy.

And the rest of the band looks at me like that aswell, their eyes looking at me and Ross back repeatedly, their eyes widen increasingly and their eyes gleam with happiness and relief.

"So..." Clarissa interrupts, not knowing what to do now the attention is on me.

I feel really small, not only because I'm a foot smaller than them, but because I've never had the attention before.

"Oh right! The picture!" Rocky says, he's obviously taken an interest in her. I mean who wouldn't?

Mark sighs and rolls his eyes at his children and tells us to pose.

"Um, do you want to..."

"Yes...?" I stare at him and soon it was clearly bothering him, so I used that to my advantage by stepping closer to him. Ooh, nice one.

"You know..." He's turning red. Wasn't I supposed to be the nervous one?

"Stand next to me?" I playfully finish his sentence.

"Yeah, that." He scratches the back of his neck and chuckles.

OH WAIT WAS THAT OMG IT WAS HELP ME OH DEAR LORD HE IS SO CUTE-

"Sure," I reply coolly, "but you're gonna have to travel down a long way."

"GET IN THERE ROSS!" Rocky bellows as Ellington wolf-whistles. I feel my face go a deep, deep, deep red colour and shield it with my hand.

I soon put my hand down when Ross moves behind me, indicating that the photo is going to be taken.

I feel a pair of hands rest on my shoulders, a pair of eyes resting on me and a pair of lips starting to smile on my cheeks. I couldn't help but let out a little smile.

CLICK. CLICK. CLICK.

I hear more than one camera.

* * *

"How come he didn't do that in mine!"

"Ugh, he looked happy in their picture!"

All the voices are loud and whiny and annoying.

They stopped as soon as they come back in the room.

"READY FOR A Q & A?" Rydel askes, smiling brightly, more than ever.

"YEAH!" This is the moment my ear drums died, and the concert hadn't even begun yet.

Rydel picks a young girl named Ella wearing a homemade shirt that has Rydel's famous pose as a pink silhouette and a fluorescent pink tutu.

"How did you start doing the 'Rydel Pose?'" (A/N: I don't know if this is even correct...)

"Well, I don't know, it randomly happened during a photoshoot with family and I've stuck with it ever since! By the way, I love your shirt!"

"Thank you!" The young girl giggles happily and the crowd adores her.

Riker pickes a girl, maybe a 13 year old, with blonde hair who was wearing a purple shirt dress, she held up a sign that said "I LOVE R5!"

"Hey! I'm Lorna!" She attempts to... flirt?

"Hi! What's your question?"

"Why has Ross been so sad these past few months? Is he okay?" Her voice is shrill but she was straight to the point.

A few voices in the crowd agree and discuss about Ross.

"Um... He hasn't felt that well and he-"

"He is doing great thanks Riker. Sorry for getting you all concerned, guys." Ross interrupts Riker with a hint of impatience but he easily recovers back to a friendly disposition.

"One last question!" Ratliff says after 10 minutes.

"Hmm... I choose you." I hear Ross.

"It's me, isn't it?" I clench my eyes shut.

"Yup!" Clarissa nudges me and gives me the 'look'.

"Hi... I'm-"

"Trin? Yeah, I know you. So... what's your question?" He winks at me, total contrast to earlier, but hey.

"I don't really know... I haven't actually prepared for one yet." I slowly start to panic, and I hear impatient fans and sighs.

"Don't worry I've got one for you," He smirks and clears his throat. He then brushes his hair back with his fingers and looks at me dead in the eye. "Can I have your number?"

The crowd cheers and stared at me as my cheeks turn a vibrant red and I try to hide in my hair. This obviously failed. Theres a chant of 'DO IT!' from the crowd started by Clarissa and I glare at her, which does nothing but make her laugh. I look around the room, even they are in this. The fans near me grin and some start to cry.

I sigh.

I stand up.

I look at him.

I open my mouth and speak.

"Yes."

Then the room is no longer silent.

* * *

(A/N: hope you enjoyed this! I have a great story planned for y'all! It's almost my birthday! It's on the same day as Riker's!)

Leave some reviews and stuff for improvements or comments please? :)

SkinnyJeans&Lattes.


	2. CHAPTER 2: DARK SIDE

(A/N: I own the plot... and my characters...)

 **Chapter 2: DARK SIDE**

* * *

I hear the cries of fangirls. I mean... who couldn't? I think I may need to book a hearing test after this. I'm beginning to sweat, and the concert itself hasn't begun, I managed to get a row or two at the front. My hair is beginning to flatten, my personal space is beginning to shrink and I, being five foot ONE am beginning to shrink even more behind two, tall girls.

The lights suddenly flash on. Blue, purple, pink dashes of light bounce around the small cave of fans. The lights blink faster and faster while the screams get louder and louder. I wonder if they can hear it.

Who am I kidding?

A laugh is heard across the stage, echoing and provoking a loud reaction out of the crowd.

It's... him.

The band enter the stage, setting up their instruments.

My mind flashes back to the meet and greet, back to when he kissed my cheek, causing my eyes to widen and my heartbeat to fluctuate.

MY CHEEK.

I touch it ridiculously and Clarissa smirks at me knowingly. I glare back at her.

* * *

The sounds of guitars crescendo into the humid air and we all fall silent as the instruments fall silent. The lights stop moving and spotlight the band members, blue, purple and pink.

The lead singers laughs again, like syrup and honey, then the music resumes, filling the venue via the speakers.

 _"Let's talk about whats on your mind,"_

The screams blend into singing, mostly out of tune, or out of sync, but no one seems to care, no one seems to notice.

I find myself singing along, rather loudly too and shamelessly with Clarissa and all the others.

My hair tumbles awkwardly as I, too awkwardly move with the sea of singing, sweating people. My mind seems to be misplaced but all I care about is making sure I'm having a great time, singing along to words that tumble out of my mouth ungracefully.

" _Leave out your famous dream."_

My heartbeat increases with every word the 19 year old blond sings, and I giggle as if I'm once again attending my first concert. My eyes wander around the stage, I stare at the blond, his hair sticking to his forehead and voice booming across the audience. The sound of the synth on the keyboard fills the air.

" _You say your man don't take the time,"_

Well he certainly didn't. He has my number and we only met half an hour ago.

Clarissa squeals as she shouts:

"Oh my god, I think ROCKY LOOKED AT ME!"

I grin happily at my red-haired friend and continue singing the words helplessly, because this is my favourite song on their new album. My feet are starting to ache as I tiptoe high enough to see them passionately playing, at their best.

" _Don't see no fancy ring... oh yeah."_

Ross turns around at the rest of the band and gives a thumbs up.

Shortly after this happens, the singing stops, and the music quietens down. Murmurs spread like wildfire throughout the swarm as they look back with puzzled faces. The lights begin to shine harshly as the band stops playing.

Ross clears his throat awkwardly and searches in the audience. He better not be looking for me.

"Hey guys... sorry for the sudden stop..." He drags out each word he says a little too long, distractedly.

He continues to search in the crowd and frowns a little and sighs. He stops and then continues to talk. The crowd is silent.

"So, we have decided to let someone come up on stage and perform with us!" He says enthusiastically, whilst combing his hair with his calloused fingers. A spotlight shines on the crowd, travelling on person to person, it stops at the middle of the room, while a faint "Oh my god!" is heard.

I can just about see a pretty, medium height brunette, who has the same style of hair as me, but her hair is longer and lighter than mine. She is wearing a grey tank top and a burgundy lace choker. She looks 16 years old.

"Hey! Come on up!" Ross says, with less enthusiasm, (if I say so myself).

Gasps around the girl were heard as someone shouts:

"WAIT A MINUTE! SHE FAINTED!"

"Oh... um, is she okay?" Ross looks concerned and leans down towards a steward and I assume, tells him to find the girl and makes sure she is okay.

The crowd makes a gap among themselves as the steward finds the girl and her blonde friend, who I assume is the one who alerted us that the brunette fainted, and walks with them outside. The crowd's eyes follow them steadily and snap back at the stage immediately, all staring at the lead singer, silent.

He nods at Ryland, who is controlling the lighting effects and moves the spotlight around again. As the spotlight draws nearer to me, I try to duck under the crowd, but Clarissa, who seems to have other plans for me, and possibly a death wish shouts towards the stage and waves her hands obnoxiously.

"OVER HERE!"

The band laughs in recognition of Clarissa's voice and obviously, the light ends up on, guess who? Yours truly.

"Aha! We meet again!" Says Ross feigning shock, and winks at me. The part of the crowd who weren't at the M&G were confused, while the part who were either squealing or sighing.

Ross jumps off the stage effortlessly and the two tall girls who were in front of me moved aside and sigh as he draws nearer to me. The blond moves the railing that separated us slightly and offers his hand for me to hold. While I, in return cock my head and raise an eyebrow and push his hand away. He briefly looks confused and then again feigns his shock, putting a hand to his heart in fake pain. I smirk and roll my eyes at his predictable reaction and walk with him towards the stage.

"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself?" Ross pulls me up onto the stage, passing me his microphone.

I turn around at the intense stares of the crowd. My eyes widen dramatically and I search in the crowd for Clarissa, who smiles, almost too much and gives me a big thumbs up.

"Um... I'm Trin. I guess." I shrug my shoulders and feel my cheeks heat up.

"Is that all? You managed to get a kiss on the cheek off my brother, which is something that doesn't happen often!" Rydel interjects playfully, which made the crowd scream and probably cry.

I turned around and glared at Rydel, who returned a smirk back at me.

"Aha... very funny... let's just continue the song okay?" Ross says into the microphone I was holding, pulling me along.

The crowd realises who kissed my cheek at this point, obviously.

The band laughs and Rocky picks up an acoustic guitar instead and plays with Riker and his bass, continuing the song.

"Let's hope you can sing..." Ross says playfully towards me, earning him a mock fake shock.

 _"Falling in love on the first date, I don't even know your last name."_

"That I do know, Miss. Willows."

The crowd screams at his comment, while I once again blush a deep, deep, deep red.

 _"You're living off daddy's money, well honey."_

He stares at me while I sing along, harmonising with his voice. I mean I've listened to this song so many times... I pretty much know it off the back of my hand.

Rocky cheers and claps while Rydel and Ratliff dance together behind us.

 _"Even though these are our best days, we only do things in the worst way."_

The crowd sings along with us and I smile really, really, really wide. Even more so than the meet and greet. I didn't even think that was possible.

" _Let your hair down and dance with me._ "

Ross winks at me whilst Ellington does a simple drum fill before Rydel pulls him back. The crowd cheers and start to clap along to the performance.

 _"Give into your dark side, your dark side."_

Ross moves closer to me as I walk backwards, away from him, causing him to raise his eyebrows and to momentarily stop singing.

 _"I've seen the way you look at me,"_ I sing, rolling my eyes.

 _"I_ _t_ _feels right..."_ Ross focuses his eyes on me while he 'discreetly' moves closer towards me again. (A/N:OH WOW THINGS ARE GETTING HEATED AM I RIGHT)

The crowd clap along while screaming and filming the shamelessly flirting blond and I.

 _"There's no need convincing me in things you should,"_

A thud is heard on stage as the crowd and band laugh.

I sing on my own again because the blond fell down on his journey towards me because he tripped on his own microphone wire. Oh wow.

The crowd, Rocky, Rydel, Ratliff, Riker and I laugh breathlessly as Ross lifts himself back up on his feet to sing again.

 _"Oh I know you got a dark side, oh won't you give it to me?"_

As Ross sings the last line with red cheeks, which could either be from falling or the heat of the room, the crowd once again screams and shouts towards the stage and I am still laughing because, I Trinity Rose Willows, have just sung on stage with my favourite and band and one of the members has a crush on ME.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because this is so ridiculous, I mean why am I so interesting to you?"I say out loud, the crowd murmuring and filming, and it's all happening too fast.

"Well... haven't you worked it out? I mean he asked for your number!" Riker impatiently says, as if he's expecting something to happen. Nope. Not going to happen. NOPE.

"Oh yeah..." I scratch the back of my head and awkwardly laughing. "Oh stop smirking guys!" I scold them playfully, while they laugh.

"Anyway, thanks for singing with me... you were actually really good." Ross begins to say, while I raise an eyebrow, "you and your friend can hang around backstage until the show ends..."

"Oh really? I don't kno-"

"OH MY GOD YES WE WILL WAIT BACKSTAGE!" Clarissa bellows from the front row, interrupting me.

Everyone in the room including me laugh at Clarissa's outburst.

"Then it's settled, Miss. Willows, see you later." Ross winks at me and takes off the pick necklace I was wearing and puts it around his neck. "This will give me a reason to see you later and a reason for you not to leave."

Then he leans down towards my tiny stature and, wait for it, KISSED MY CHEEK.

I blush again, and sharply draw my breath while I hear him chuckle in my ear.

And right on cue, the crowd screams.

The show resumes and well, me and Clarissa are standing backstage for the rest of the night while Ross occasionally stares at me.

I wave at him, and he waves back, which causes more screaming.

Something tells me, from now on, my life will not be the same as it was before I met him.

* * *

To be honest i didn't like how that ended, but that's how life is.

Sorry most of my sentences were like the crowd screamed. BECAUSE THEY WOULD LIKE OMG.

Reviews and stuff would be FABULOUS (please).

SJ&L x


End file.
